Breath control is a desirable attribute for anyone who utilizes his/her breath to project his/her voice or produce musical notes. For example, entertainers such as actors, actresses and public speakers must project their voices in order for their audiences to clearly hear their dialogue. Also, musicians playing wind instruments typically take deep breaths in order to provide adequate air from their lungs into the wind instrument to produce clear, and perhaps, long-lasting musical notes. Additionally, singers take deep breaths to produce a continuous, and often variable, melodious sound.
The accomplished entertainers and as well as teachers of entertainers are aware that, when inhaling during the breathing cycle, the entertainer's stomach cavity should expand. Proper stomach cavity expansion suggests that an adequate amount of air has been ingested for voice projection or for production of musical notes by a wind-instrument musicians and singers. Although the concept of breath control is a simple one to teach, often, however, it is difficult for a novice to practice. Presently, teachers must constantly monitor the student for appropriate breath control until it becomes sufficiently ingrained into the student to be automatic. Presently, there are no equipment or devices readily available that could be used by the student to determine by himself/herself whether he/she is practicing good breath control.
There is a need in the marketplace to provide a device so that an entertainer or student can monitor his/her stomach cavity expansion when breathing to determine if adequate breath control is taking place while practicing his/her trade. The present invention satisfies this need.